Precious Gems
by The Undersea Princess
Summary: Follow Fiyero through his journey of heartbreak, betrayal, and an arranged marriage? They have to make a choice that could save or destroy Oz forever. This crazy filled story will have your mind spinning in circles. Updates every Weekend.
1. Breaking the News

**_AN: This is my first story and I am so happy to have one of my favorite authors betareading it (Thanks Ultimate Queen of Cliffies!) Anyways I absolutley hate hiatus so hopefully there won't be any in this story but anyways I hope to update atleast once a week. Without further ado please enjoy Precious Gems by Me, The Undersea Princess._**

**_~0.0~_**

_Dear Father,_

_I am about to get into the carriage that will take me to my doom. I know that I am an important figure in Glikkun but you are sending me to Shiz University. The school I absolutely loathe. I know you have your reasons but this is unfair. I will see you at Lurlinemas Break and yes I won't tell anyone who I am. It's not as if I'm recognizable at first sight, you made sure of that. Anyways I shall see you in time. I hope… _

_P.S. – Why didn't you tell me you sent me to the school with the Winkie Prince in it? _

_Huggles,_

_Crystal_

_~0.0~_

Prince Fiyero sat in his room at Shiz University. He was still processing the news that his parents had dumped on him about two months ago.

_~Flashback~_

_His parents had come up to his room and knocked on his door. _

"_Fiyero can you open the door? We have something important to tell you" his mother said softly._

_Fiyero opened his door. "What do you need mom?"_

"_Your father and I have to tell you something that may come as a shock but…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You know how we have been in disagreement with the Glikkuns since before you were born? Well when you were born your father and I took this as an opportunity to make peace with the Glikkuns. We promised you would marry their ruler's first born daughter. Two years after that agreement was made they had a daughter. We then agreed that you both would marry when she turned eighteen. She turns eighteen in eight months. We just wanted to let you know that you will meet her during Lurlinemas Break."_

"_Wait so you're just telling me now that I'm destined to marry a girl I don't even know?! What does she even look like?"_

"_Well, no one knows. The Glikkuns have kept her under the radar her whole life. I heard that she has long black hair and the most beautiful eyes anyone has ever seen" the king said._

"_That doesn't make a difference I still don't know what she's like."_

"_Well you will soon. Anyways this conversation is done because the carriage had arrived to take you the train station."_

_~Flashback End~_

Fiyero hadn't told anyone yet. He still has yet to break up with his girlfriend since freshman year Galinda Upland (of the Upper Uplands). Don't get him wrong he isn't dating her because he loves her. He's dating her for image. Anyways it's not her he has his eyes on; it's her best friend Elphaba. The beautiful Emerald Goddess who always has her nose in a book.

_It's not as if I can be with her anyways, _Fiyero thought.

He sighed and picked himself up and started to get ready for the date he had asked Galinda on.

~0.0~

"Oh Elphie stop reading and help me! Fiyero will be here any second!" Galinda yelled.

Elphaba Thropp just watched as the usually bubbly blonde tore through her closet in her haste to find the perfect dress.

"Galinda I don't know why you're going through all this work I mean he's already your boyfriend."

"Elphie please just help me!" Galinda said as she threw a light blue dress on and started brushing her hair, "Fiyero seemed really off when he asked me out, so I need to look perfect to make sure he won't break up with me!"

Elphaba just stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure it's nothing Galinda."

"Humph."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! There he is bye Elphie!" With that Galinda skipped out the door and practically dragged Fiyero out of the dormitory.

_Poor guy, _Elphaba thought.

~0.0~

Galinda and Fiyero walked down the road towards a small restaurant that not so many people went into. They entered and got a seat where most people wouldn't notice them.

"Okay Fiyero what's wrong? You've been acting weird since you got back to Shiz two months ago. Have I done something wrong?" Galinda said when they finally sat down.

Fiyero stared at her and then sighed. "Um I don't know how to say this…"

"Fifi you're not breaking up with me are you?!"

Fiyero winced and lied "No, but I do have to tell you something important."

Galinda relaxed and said in her bubbly voice "Oh okay what is it?"

"Um two months ago my parents told me that they had made an agreement with Glikkus when I was born. They said that I would marry their first born daughter."

Before Galinda could react the waiter came and took their orders. When he left Galinda leaned over the table and asked in a low voice "So what does that mean for us?"

"Um, I just don't think I can continue this relationship anymore. I mean, I like you and all, but I can't continue knowing that I'm supposed to marry someone else."

"So you are breaking up with me!"

"No Galinda I.. I"

She ran out before he could finish. He sighed, _well that could have gone better. _He trudged back to his dorm thinking about what he could have done different.

**~0.0~**

**AN: That concludes the first installment of Precious Gems I seriously hope you like it and once again thank you to The Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for beta reading this. If you see any mistakes please tell me and yeah.**

**Huggles, The Undersea Princess**


	2. The New Girl

Elphaba was calmly sitting on her bed reading a book on animal rights, when Galinda ran into the room and collapsed onto the bed, her body shaking with sobs.

"Oh Lin what happened?" Elphaba asked.

"I knew it! I told you he would break up with me! I…" She couldn't continue she was crying too much.

Elphaba was about to comfort her when there was a knock on the door. Galinda seemed too caught up in her sadness to answer the door, so Elphaba got up and opened the door and unsurprisingly it was the Winkie Prince himself.

"Elphaba I…" Fiyero started.

"Save it Fiyero. She doesn't want to speak with you and neither do I!" Elphaba yelled and slammed the door in his face.

There was another knock but she ignored it and walked back to her friend's side to comfort her. Eventually the knocking stopped and Elphaba knew Fiyero had given up and went to his room.

_What happens next? _Elphaba thought.

~0.0~

The next morning came bright and sunny. Everyone was hurrying to their first classes of the day. The day passed and suddenly it was lunch time. Everyone sat around at the courtyard and started whispering as a very classy carriage pulled up to the school. Madame Morrible exited the building and ran to greet the school's newest student.

"Ah here she is, our newest student Miss…" Madame Morrible started.

"Laytin, Madame, Crystal Laytin." A voice from inside the carriage stated.

The door slowly opened and out stepped a small girl of about five feet. She wore a navy blue skirt that stopped just above her knees, and a white button up blouse underneath a matching navy blue blazer.

"Welcome to Shiz, Miss Laytin. I am sorry to say that all our rooms are full, so do you mind if you share a room with two other girls. Another bed will be added to the room of course."

"That is fine as long as I have as much space as the other two girls."

"Of course we will put you in our largest shared room, Miss Thropp, Miss Upland could you come here a second?" Madame Morrible called.

Elphaba and Galinda were walking towards their dormitory when they were called. They looked at each other and walked up to Madame Morrible and the new girl, who was currently getting her suitcases out of the carriage.

"Yes Madame?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, I am asking if you would be so kind to allow Miss Laytin to stay in your room for the rest of the year."

"We might be able to squeeze her in." Elphaba said as she tightly grabbed onto Galinda's arm as if telling her not to say a thing.

"Thank you dearies, now I must be off. Miss Laytin I will leave you in their hopefully capable hands." Morrible said as she left.

"Well, roomies let's go!" Crystal said excitedly.

"Now, wait a second! I nev…" Galinda began. Elphaba, sensing trouble, grabbed Galinda's arm and dragged her to the side.

"Shut up, we have to welcome her, treat her well. I don't want her to have the same beginning as us."

"Oh Elphie, that's sweet but she's taking up space in our room! It's already cramped!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous! We have plenty of room. Now let's go show our newest roommate to _our_ room."

She grabbed Galinda's arm and started walking. Galinda was obviously unhappy but didn't protest. When they arrived Crystal had already met Nessarose and started talking to her.

"Well Miss Laytin…" Elphaba began

"Just Crystal please, I feel weird being referred to as Miss anything."

"Right well Crystal we better get back to our room, so you can settle in."

"Right ok, Bye Nessa it was nice to meet you!" Crystal called as she walked away.

"Oh Fabala, don't screw this up!" Nessa said to herself as she rolled away.

~0.0~

"Well, this is our room!" Elphaba exclaimed as she moved her arm in a welcome gesture.

"Wow this is beautiful! I guess I'm taking that bed over there?" Crystal asked pointing toward a plain bed at the far end of the room.

"Yes, do you need help unpacking?" Elphaba said as Galinda walked to her own bed and sat down just watching the two of them.

"She doesn't like me very much, does she?" Crystal asked as she opened her suitcase and pulled out a dress that looked very expensive. Just then they heard a scream. Galinda was jumping up and down pointing at the dress.

"Oh. My. Oz! Is that an Angelo Vito piece?"

"Yes actually, he is a friend of my parents so he let me have some of his designs." Crystal said. _Friend, Ha! More like personal designer. Only the best for their little princess, _she thought.

"You have to let me borrow it sometime!" Galinda said as she started helping Crystal with unpacking. "If you dress like this you mustn't be all that bad! I think we will get along just fine!"

Elphaba laughed as she backed up and let the two girls talk about fashion while they pack.

_Put two crazies in a room. They'll find each other, _she thought.

~0.0~

The next day showed up bright and early. Crystal and Galinda were just finishing their outfits for the day when Elphaba stepped out of the bathroom in her usual frock.

"Um, no offense Elphaba but that frock is hideous." Crystal said after she looked at her.

"Elphie, she's right. Oh! Kris show her that pretty black dress you have. It might fit her!" Galinda exclaimed.

Crystal snapped her fingers and started digging through her closet as Elphaba turned towards Galinda.

"Kris?"

"Nickname, you know I always have to have them! I remember Fiye…" She trailed off as she remembered exactly what happened two days ago.

"I found it!" Crystal exclaimed as she pulled out a black spaghetti strap dress that went to about Elphaba's knees. "Well go try it on!"

"Yeah Elphie," Galinda said snapping out of her stupor, "Go try it on!"

Ten minutes later Elphaba stepped out of the bathroom in the dress.

"Oh Miss Elphaba, you look beautiful," Galinda said as she started wiping fake tears out of her eyes.

Elphaba laughed as she remembered that night a year ago. She was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts, as she was shoved into a chair.

"I have this awesome shade of purple that would look beautiful with your skin tone." Crystal exclaimed as she dug into her makeup bag.

Half an hour later three gorgeous girls stepped out of the girls dormitories, ready to get past whatever the day brings.

~0.0~

_**AN: Welp. That's all for this installment. I didn't know what dorm Elphaba and Galinda were staying in but yay Galinda and Crystal are friends now! Anyways I'm getting a lot of free time as testing ends and summer approaches so I might start updating two times a week! Isn't that simply ozmazing? Anyways stay wonderful! **_

_**Huggles, The Undersea Princess.**_


	3. Revelations

_**AN: Another chappie for you! By the way just noticed I forgot disclaimer so…**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. I only take credit for the OC Crystal.**_

_**AN: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

_**~0.0~**_

"Come on Elphie!" Galinda screamed, as she begged Elphaba to help create the perfect scenery for the surprise party they were throwing.

"Why are we doing this anyways we are already her friends." Elphaba said, as she wrinkled her nose when she saw Galinda throw pink ribbons at her.

"It's a welcome party Elphie!"

"She's been here a month Galinda, I think it's a little late for welcome."

"Well, how about throwing it as a thank you for the fashion help she's been giving you!"

Elphaba gave her a weird look. "We are throwing a giant party as a 'thank you' for _fashion _help?"

"Well, call it what you want but there's still going to be a party."

"Ugh, Fine but I get to pick the dress I wear."

"What, but Elphie!"

"No buts, now do you want this party or not?"

"Humph" Galinda said as she crossed her arms.

"Are we going to work on this party now?"

Galinda sighed but proceeded to pick up the pink, blue, and green ribbons.

~0.0~

_Dear Father,_

_You will be proud to know that I am already starting political connections here at Shiz. I have befriended the daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland, as well as the daughter of a powerful family in Gilikin. I hope you're happy as I actually do enjoy the company of these girls. I have not yet talked to my betrothed, because of a break-up that took place between him and one of my friends. Anyways two more months until I return, I do hope that you can continue to do your job without missing me too much (I'm being sarcastic here). _

_Huggles,_

_Crystal _

~0.0~

"Hey I haven't seen you guys since the beginning of the day!" Crystal said as she entered their room later that day.

"Well, I was at the library working on the paper Dr. Dillamond assigned us yesterday." Elphaba said.

Galinda and Crystal both looked at Elphaba, "What paper?"

"Um, the one due at the end of the week," Elphaba clarified.

"Oh that one," Crystal said as Galinda said "Which one?"

"Well, at least you're not totally like Galinda." Elphaba said to Crystal. "I don't think I could survive if there were two of you running around."

"I take offense to that!" Galinda screamed.

Crystal and Elphaba laughed as they called it a night, and went to sleep.

_~0.0~_

"Do you think Galinda and Elphaba are acting weird?" Crystal asked Nessa as they met up at a café for a study session.

"Yes, but its Galinda and Elphaba. I'm sure its fine." Nessa said smartly.

"You know, now I can see the resemblance between you and Elphaba. You both are pretty smart."

"Yeah, but Fabala is by far way smarter than I am."

"You call her Fabala?"

"Yeah it was the nickname our mother gave to her."

"What ever happened to your mother? You both don't really talk a lot about your parents.

"Well, Mom died giving birth to me." Nessa said turning away making it clear the she wanted the conversation to be over with.

"Okay." Crystal said clearly getting the message. "Why don't we go outside and enjoy the day.

"Sure."

They got rid of their trash and exited the building. They found a nice spot to sit and relax for a while. It was a beautiful day the sun was shining. At least it was until some tall person came and blocked the light.

"Hey, move you're blocking the light!" Crystal said as she opened her eyes only to see the Winkie Prince standing over her and Nessa.

"What do you want Fiyero?" Nessa asked.

"Well, Um… I wanted to ask if I could join you." Fiyero said sheepishly.

"Of course" Nessa said as she looked at me expecting me to protest.

Fiyero sat down next to Crystal. They sat there for a moment before Crystal couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you here Fiyero?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you could tell Galinda I'm sorry." Fiyero sighed.

"Okay, I know you and she broke up but Elphaba didn't tell me why. If you want me to be a messenger some payment is in order."

"Why didn't Galinda tell you?"

"She was too heartbroken to say anything you… you… UGH!"

"Wait, fine I'll tell you. I had to break up with her because I just couldn't stay with her knowing I didn't love her. I also broke up with her because my parents had told me I have been betrothed to the Princess of Glikkus since birth."

Crystal was shocked, _Galinda's heartbroken because of me, _she realized. Crystal stayed rooted to the spot she sat on.

"Are you okay?" Fiyero asked feeling her stiffen.

"I'm… sorry, I mean, I'll tell her but I have to go." Crystal said as she helped Nessa back into her wheelchair and started to wheel her back to the dorms.

~0.0~

After Nessa and she had split ways, Crystal walked all the way to Suicide Canal to think for a while.

_What do I do? I can't exactly tell him that I'm his betrothed. Then again he'll figure it out later. I don't want to hurt Galinda or Elphaba,_ Crystal thought. She had already known that Elphaba had a crush on Fiyero but is it possible that Fiyero loved her back?

_Questions and questions, but no answers, _Crystal sighed and let her mind wander. After she made the decision not to tell anybody she went back to her dorm and lay down. She saw Galinda sitting at her vanity testing makeup.

"Bad day, I'm guessing." Elphaba said as she saw Crystal slouch in.

"It didn't start like one." Crystal said as she started changing into her nightgown.

"What's got you down?" Elphaba said closing her book.

"It's nothing just boy trouble. I can handle it." Crystal said flopping down on her bed making it clear she didn't want to talk.

"I sure hope you can." Elphaba said as she turned off her light slid underneath her covers.

"Good night!" Galinda said as she hopped into bed.

That night nobody could sleep. Their thoughts were just running to wild.

_What do I do? _Crystal was thinking.

_What does this mean?_ Fiyero thought.

_What can I do? _Elphaba thought.

_Can I do this over? _Galinda thought.

However everyone was thinking, _what went wrong?_

~0.0~

_**AN: Ideas are just flowing through me I completed this the day after I posted chapter two. Anyways hope you like!**_


	4. The Ozdust

_**AN: ANOTHER CHAPPIE FOR YOU PEOPLES WHO SEEM TO LIKE MY STORY! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CRYSTAL AND AARON :) (DO I NEEDS TO DO THIS FOR EVERY CHAPPIE?)**_

_**~0.0~**_

"Let's dance!" Galinda said as she dragged her two best friends onto the dance floor.

It was Saturday night and everyone was happy to be there, instead of sitting in their dorms twiddling their thumbs.

"I can't believe you guys did this for me!" Crystal said as she danced with Galinda and Elphaba. "By the way that's a beautifying dress you're wearing Elphie!"

"I know right, and that's not all… She picked that dress all by herself!" Galinda said dramatically.

"Are you serious? Well, Elphie you did a good job. I think me and Lin are finally rubbing off on you." Crystal exclaimed.

Elphaba gave them a look, "Oh haha, sure laugh at the fact that the fashionably impaired finally picked a good outfit."

Galinda suddenly stiffened. Elphaba and Crystal turned around only to see the Winkie Prince making his way into the ballroom.

"I thought you said you knew he wasn't coming tonight!" Galinda hissed as she dragged Elphaba and Crystal away from the dance floor.

"Galinda, I know you're mad at him but you know he didn't want to! He is in an arranged marriage. It's not like he can fight it." Elphaba said trying to knock reason into the bubbly blonde's head.

Crystal stared into the distance as she heard how Galinda still didn't like to talk about Fiyero. _It's all your fault, _a little voice in her head said. She looked around the room, she suddenly felt like she couldn't be there anymore. "I have to go… I'm not feeling to well."

"The party has just started though!" Galinda said breaking out of her stupor.

"Enjoy it then. I'm going back to the room, I just don't feel like celebrating right now." Crystal said as she reached the door.

Galinda and Elphaba looked at each other, knowing they should go after her. Elphaba shook her head, knowing that they should also leave her some space to think.

~0.0~

Instead of running back to the dorm room like she told Galinda and Elphaba she would, Crystal ran to her newly acclaimed 'thinking spot' at Suicide Canal. She slowly slumped to the ground as her mind started to fill with self-loathing.

"Are you okay?" A male's voice suddenly asked.

Crystal looked into the gorgeous blue eyes above her. The boy was a little taller than her and his expression wore nothing, but concern. She shook her head realizing she was staring and that he was waiting for an answer.

She wiped her eyes, "Yes, I'm okay." Her tone obviously showed that she was not okay.

The boy slowly sat down next to her as if waiting for her to protest his presence. "I'm Aaron; I was walking to the Ozdust when I heard someone crying. Now why is someone looking as beautiful as you are crying when you should be having fun?"

Crystal looked up and him and was relieved to see his expression was of concern and not of pity. _Should I tell him? Can he be trusted? _Questions swirled around until she reached a decision. "It's just that one of my best friends is really upset and it's my fault. She doesn't even know it."

"Well, have you told her?" Aaron asked.

"How can I? If I do she'll be mad at me, not to mention what Fiyero would do when she would inevitably tell him."

"Ah, so this is boy trouble." He said triumphantly when he knew he figured it out.

She softly bumped her shoulder into his and grumbled something.

"I can't hear you." Aaron said in a sing song voice.

Crystal laughed and said "I said you are such a dork."

"Well, we all need to be dorkish sometimes. How else would we stay entertained?"

Crystal laughed wondering why she was feeling so comfortable with this guy she just met. "Well, I don't think all of us can be as dorky as you are right now."

"Oh, I take offense that you would think anyone could come close to my dashing dorkiness."

Crystal laughed again, she laughed so hard she had to use Aaron to keep her sitting up. Suddenly Aaron jumped up clapped his hands really loudly and then bowed and offered one hand to her.

"Milady, would care to dance?" he asked in a highly exaggerated Gilikkin accent.

Crystal giggled and took the offered hand, "Of course I would!"

The two almost strangers danced well into the night. It was when she looked at the sky and saw the moon about to set; she realized Elphaba and Galinda would be waiting for her to see what was wrong. She slowly started to detach herself from Aaron.

"I have to go, is there any way we can see each other again?"

"Sure, meet me at the courtyard tomorrow at noon. That should be enough time for you to get ready. Not that you need to of course."

Crystal started to walk away when suddenly she turned back and gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Aaron, for everything."

~0.0~

Crystal sighed as she glided back to her dorm room, when she walked in she saw Elphaba and Galinda sitting on Galinda's bed talking quietly. They stopped when they saw her.

"Oh Kris where have you been?!" Galinda asked as she jumped toward Crystal and locked her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Lin, I had the best night ever!" Crystal said as she collapsed onto her bed.

Elphaba and Galinda shared skeptical glances. "Really? 'cause you kind of just walked out of there without a real explanation." Elphaba said.

"Yes, well I went to Suicide Canal to think a little and a boy came up to me and said he heard me crying. He apparently followed me and then suddenly we were dancing and talking to each other."

"Oh my Oz, Kris you totally have a crush!" Galinda said as she jumped onto her own bed.

"Well, be that as it may, I think we all need a little sleep. It's 3 am." Elphaba said changing into her pajamas.

"Oh my Oz, I need to get to sleep. I promised I would meet Aaron at the courtyard at noon." Crystal said jumping off her bed and throwing on her pajamas.

"Oh so his name is Aaron…" Galinda said as she put on her own nightgown. She turned around only to get hit in the face with a pillow.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Lin." Crystal grumbled as she turned off her light.

"Touchy, touchy," Galinda said as she climbed into her bed, turned off her light and fell asleep.

~0.0~

**AN: Another chappie done! Yay! Who is this mysterious Aaron and what does he have to do with Crystal? Well you'll have to wait till the next chappie!**


	5. Magic

_**AN: NEW CHAPPIE FOR YOUZ! ENJOYS IT!**_

_**~0.0~**_

"Lin, what should I say to start a conversation?" Crystal asked as Galinda zipped up the dress she was wearing.

"Why don't you let him start the conversation?" Elphaba asked as she got ready to go out as well.

"And, where are you going? Little Miss Love Expert?" Galinda asked as she started to help Crystal with her make up.

"I am going to Suicide Canal to get a little peace to read." Elphaba said as she started to walk out the door. "Don't wait up!"

"We won't!" Crystal called back as the door slammed shut.

Crystal and Galinda spent about fifteen more minutes getting the perfect outfit together. "Oh it's beautiful!" Crystal exclaimed as she saw herself in the mirror.

"You have six minutes; I would hurry if you don't want to lose your chance at having a boyfriend." Galinda said as she shoved her friend out the door.

"Thanks Lin!" Crystal said as she started walking down the hallway.

"Give me the details later!" Galinda screamed as she shut the door to their dorm. "I think I'm going to organize my closet." She opened her closet door and a pile of dresses fell on her. "This is going to take a while."

~0.0~

Crystal arrived at the courtyard five minutes before she and Aaron were due to meet. To her surprise he was already there waiting for her.

"Hey, you made it!" Aaron exclaimed as she ran up to give him a hug.

"Of course I made it!" she laughed as she was nearly squeezed to death.

"Well milady, are you ready to go?"

"Why, yes dear sir!"

They laughed and headed to the local cafe, to talk and enjoy each other's company.

"So, what brought you here to Shiz?"

"Well, my father put me in so that I could learn all the politics of the land." Crystal replied after taking a bite of her salad.

"Well, I came because I got a scholarship for animal science, or Animal science; depends on what you want to learn."

"That's great! I really love animals and Animals are best! So, do you have any siblings?" Crystal asked.

"No, my mom and dad split before they could have another child."

"Oh well, I'm sorry. I don't really have the best relationship with my dad. What do your parents do?"

"My father is a farmer at the top part of Gilikin; my mother is a seamstress in the Vinkus. I live with her in our pretty average home."

"My parents are important political figures in Glikkus so I never really grew up like a normal kid."

They finished their lunch and decided to go on a stroll through the school grounds. They were passing Suicide Canal when they noticed a couple of girls surrounding a figure sitting under a tree. They started walking towards them when, they saw that the girls were picking on Elphaba.

"Hey!" Crystal yelled as she ran toward them. "What's your problem?" she shoved the closest girl to the side and stood in front of Elphaba.

"Who are you, another loser? Well, since you're defending the artichoke you must be." The girl, Pfannee, said smirking slightly.

Crystal couldn't tell you what happened, but one moment they were verbally attacking each other then she felt a giant burst of energy flow through her, then she collapsed onto the ground.

Aaron and Elphaba stared in disbelief as a giant wall of water slammed into the three girls, who were trying to make fun of Elphaba. Then it was over, all the girls lay unconscious on the ground. Aaron and Elphaba ran straight to Crystal and started to carry her to infirmary.

~0.0~

Crystal groaned as she started to wake up. She heard familiar voices talking a little ways away. The voices suddenly stopped and she could hear their footsteps come closer.

"Crystal?"

She opened her eyes then immediately closed them again. She heard people murmuring to each other and she could tell that the lights were turned off. She slowly opened her eyes again and saw Aaron, Galinda and Elphaba staring at her.

"What happened?" she groaned as she sat up.

"Well, it seems you have magic in you. Thank you for sticking up for me by the way." Elphaba said as she sat next to her bed.

"Magic?" Crystal stared at her hands in disbelief. "I've never had anything strange happen to me before."

"Who cares you have magic! Maybe we should ask Horrible Morrible if you can join us in our sorcery lessons!"

"I don't know, what if I can't control it?" Crystal asked as blue sparks started flying from her fingertips. "What if I hurt someone?"

"That's why you need to go to these lessons." Aaron said sitting down on the other side of her bed and grabbing her hand.

_Only a friend, he can't be anything more. _Crystal thought sadly as she withdrew her hand from his. He looked at her curiously for a second then he pulled his hand back onto his own lap.

"You swear I can control this?" Crystal asked as she extended her hands which were still emitting blue sparks.

"I promise." Galinda and Elphaba said as they grabbed her hands.

Crystal nodded, "Okay when do we start?"

~0.0~

"Well, Miss Crystal it seems you have a talent for water magic." Madame Morrible said to Crystal after their first lesson.

"Why water? Do all witches have a specialty?" Crystal asked.

Madame Morrile pursed her lips, "Maybe, if you continue down this road you will be able find those answers yourself?"

Crystal nodded, "What can I do to practice?"

Madame Morrible thought for a moment, "Get a glass of water and try to make the water hover over the glass."

"Thanks Madame Morrible!" Crystal said as she grabbed her books and left for her next lesson.

"The wizard must learn of our new participant." Madame Morrible said as she left the classroom.

~0.0~

Every night Crystal grabbed a glass of water, and concentrated on trying to make the water lift out of the glass.

"Maybe, you're not as powerful as you think you are," Elphaba said one night.

"No, I know I can do this." Crystal said as she concentrated on the glass.

This continued for about a week until one night, "It's worked!"

Elphaba and Galinda were woken up by their roommates' excited cry. "What's worked?" Galinda asked.

"Look!" Crystal said. Elphaba and Galinda slowly looked at the glass of water only to see that it was empty, and that the water, that the glass had previously contained, was now hovering about an inch over the rim.

"IT'S WORKED!" They all cried. They laughed and started celebrating well into the early hours. They all fell asleep thinking of the new witch on campus.

~0.0~

_**AN: THANKS FOR READING! Anyways go check out this awesome video created by Todrick Hall. Its called the Wizard of Ahhhs. It's simply amazing!**_


	6. Lurlinemas

_**AN: I really enjoyed writing this chappie and yea. Hope you like this one! I had so many things happening this week and ugh I'm just tired. I have a few ideas on how this story is going to end but who knows if it will end up like my idea or not, anyways enough rambling. ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own Crystalina and Aaron and the plot. Yeah…**_

_**~0.0~**_

Months had passed since the water incident and Lurlinemas break was approaching fast. Crystal knew this and was pushing herself further and further away from her friends, especially one bubbly blonde, Galinda Upland.

"Elphie, I'm worried about her, we've barely talked to her in months!" Galinda exclaimed about a week before Lurlinemas break starts.

"Well, we haven't exactly been trying to talk to her Lin." Elphaba said as she started to walk away.

Galinda just stood there watching her best friend walk away. "Ugh, I will get to the bottom of this."

~0.0~

Everyone was ready for the long awaited beginning of Lurlinemas break. Everyone was happy to have a break, well almost everyone.

Crystal sat in her carriage and looked at the passing scenery with cold eyes. She was mentally preparing herself for the disastrous break she was bound to have. _It's time to become the picture perfect princess I was raised to be_, she thought.

On the other side of Oz, Fiyero Tiggular sat in his carriage thinking about his arranged marriage and the woman he would be forced to spend the rest of his life with. _Three days_, he thought, _three long days then I'll know what's happening._

~0.0~

The three days passed quickly. Both families were extremely busy packing and cleaning their stuff. Fiyero climbed into his personal carriage and suddenly they were off. It was about to begin.

Crystal, or Princess Crystalina of Glikkus, sat in her room looking out of her window; an unreadable expression on her face. She stayed in this position until she saw a carriage emerge from the castle gate. She sighed and started to make her way down from her tower. _It's almost over, _she thought.

~0.0~

Fiyero stared at the large castle in front of him with apprehension. _ She's here, _he thought. The carriage stopped, he slowly got out and saw his father helping his mother out of their own carriage. He swung around when he heard the creak of the large doors opening. He saw two servants open the door to reveal King Hamold and Queen Loraine of Glikkus.

"Welcome, King Marillot and Queen Baxiana, to Gllikkus." King Hamold said to the Vinkun rulers.

"Thank you for having us," King Marillot said. "Let me introduce you to our son, Prince Fiyero Tiggular."

King Marillot grabbed Fiyero by the arm, and all but dragged him to the Glikkun king. King Hamold shook Fiyero's hand then turned toward one of the servants standing off to the side. He gave the servant an order then turned his attention back to the Vinkun royals.

"Why don't we go inside?" King Hamold said as he intertwined his arm with his wife's and started to lead his guest to the entrance hall. "My servant has gone to fetch the princess, where ever she may be."

Fiyero swallowed nervously, _It's about to happen, _he thought.

~0.0~

The servant ran into the princess in the hallway. He bowed, "Madame, your father has requested your presence in the entrance hall."

"I shall be there momentarily."

The servant nodded, bowed again, and then scampered off to give the king her message. Crystalina fixed her dress then slowly proceeded to walk to the entrance hall.

"Father?"

~0.0~

The royal families were quietly chatting with each other when they heard footsteps. Fiyero averted his eyes to the floor, when he heard a soft and familiar voice speak.

"Father?"

Fiyero heard the footsteps grow louder and could tell that he and his betrothed were now in the same room.

"You requested my presence?" Fiyero heard the voice say again.

"Ah, Prince Fiyero meet my daughter Princess Crystalina of Glikkus." King Hamold said as he offered Fiyero his daughter's hand.

"Princess," Fiyero said as he bent down to kiss her hand.

"Prince Fiyero, I am pleased to be of your acquaintance." Princess Crystalina said as she helped him rise.

Fiyero held his breath as he looked up. The first thing he noticed was his betrothed's emerald green eyes, the same color as Elphaba's skin. He looked at the flowing black hair, and then he started to take in little details and realized he has seen this face before. He gasped and stumbled back.

"I… I…" Fiyero stuttered out nervously.

"Fiyero, what's wrong my son?" Fiyero heard his mother ask him.

"I think I may need to lie down." Fiyero said wiping his hand across his forehead feverishly.

"That's fine, my daughter will escort you to the guest chambers in her tower." King Hamold said giving his daughter a nod.

"Yes father." Crystalina said as she grabbed Fiyero's hand and led him up the southern staircase.

"You…" Fiyero started as they started to climb the steps.

"If you stay quiet until we get to a safe place, I will explain everything." Crystalina said as she continued to drag Fiyero up the one hundred and forty two stairs.

When they reached the top they were greeted by a hallway that led to two doors. Crystalina opened the door on the right and shoved Fiyero in.

"Okay, now explain." Fiyero said standing with his arms crossed.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Crystal/ Crystalina said sitting down in one of the arm chairs.

"First what's your real name?"

"Crystalina Loraine Laytin."

"Birthday?"

"June Twenty-First"

"Favorite color?"

"Green, now can we stop with these pointless questions and get to some real ones?" Crystalina said with annoyance in her voice.

"Okay um… Why didn't you tell me you were my betrothed when you first came to Shiz?"

"You had just broken up with Galinda. I couldn't do that to you or her. Later we got close and I knew it would break her heart if I told her I was the reason you broke up."

"Why does nobody know anything about you?"

"Well that's easy, my father kept me hidden all these years. The only time people could get a glimpse of me is when I would look out my window and that's really rare that anyone would see me.

Fiyero sat processing all this. He realized he needed some time to think. _Wow this is bad. I'm actually thinking voluntarily, _he thought.

"Can I have some time to process this?"

"Sure, we still have many things to go over."

"Like what?"

"How to prevent a war," Crystalina responded getting up. With that she left the room and let the Winkie prince get his mind in order.

~0.0~

_**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE MY CHAPPIE! I absolutely adored writing this chapter. I just had so many thoughts running through my mind on how he should find out and I'm pretty happy with this one, so yeah. I want to thank my best friend Alexis who helped a lot while I was writing this. Yeah. What do you think happens next? Leave your predictions in a review? Anyways THANKS FOR READING!**_


	7. War Talk

_**AN: I am back from vacation and fully relaxed. I am so sorry this took a while but writers block is literally the worst thing in the world. I knew what I wanted to post but I just couldn't type it… Anyways enough with my problems, ON WITH THE STORY.**_

_**~0.0~**_

Fiyero woke up with no idea where he was. Suddenly last night's events came rushing back to him. He groaned, sat up in his bed and looked around. _Why must everything in my life be complicated? _He asked himself.

Fiyero slowly climbed out of bed and started to get ready for the day. _I hope there are no more big surprises, _he thought as he turned on the water to the shower in the guest room's bathroom.

~0.0~

Crystalina woke up at the crack of dawn. She pulled on her robe and decided to go on her balcony and relax as the sun slowly started to climb higher and higher. She sighed and leaned over the railing to let the gentle breeze tickle her face. As she relaxed, she started twirling her finger, collecting the bits of water in the air and creating a small ball. She stared at it as she slowly closed her hand into a fist, the ball got smaller. Quickly she opened her hand and the ball deconstructed itself and water droplets flew all over her. She took one last look at the sky and walked inside to get ready.

As Crystalina got ready her mind started to overthink, _Can I actually pull this off? What do I tell Aaron? Is Fiyero going to go along with this? _

"Enough!" Crystalina said as the thoughts were coming and going faster than before which caused her a massive head ache. She calmed down and smoothed down the ruffles to her dress and left the room.

Crystalina walked down the hallway to Fiyero's room. "Fiyero, are you ready?"

The door flew open and Fiyero stood there ready for the day. "Yes, I'm ready Crys-, Princess Crystalina."

Crystalina turned to glare at the Vinkun prince. "You realize you can call me Crystal when we are alone. I haven't changed at all."

"Are you sure you haven't changed?" Fiyero said as he looked down and started to walk ahead. Suddenly he stopped.

"Stopped to apologize?" Crystalina smirked as she approached him.

"No, I just don't know the way."

~0.0~

"Now that we are all fed and watered we have some important things to discuss." King Hamold said as he gestured for the servants to take the empty plates. "First things first, my daughter turns eighteen in the fourth month of the New Year. We have set the wedding exactly seven days after, does anyone have any objections to this part of our agreement?"

Fiyero wanted so badly to object, Crystal was gripping his hand hard as if saying let it happen and don't say a word. Fiyero sighed and swept his circulated arm through his hair.

"Next order of business, Fiyero, Crystalina, I want you to make sure nobody suspects of war. All of us have agreed that you will tell no one of your arranged marriage, but that you will be happily dating. If you do not accomplish this task, the consequences will be severe." King Hamold said as he stared at the still form of his daughter and her soon-to-be husband. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, Father"

"Yes, your Majesty."

King Hamold stared at them for a second longer until he knew for sure that they would keep this secret. "Now then, only after their marriage will a peace treaty be signed with each other. That is all you are all dismissed."

King Hamold and Queen Loraine of Glikkus stood up and left the dining room. King Marillot and Queen Baxiana stood up after a few minutes and left as well leaving the two teens to think things over.

After a while Fiyero finally decided to speak, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't even think of what Galinda and Elphaba are going to think of me! Aaron's going to think I led him on and, I just I don't know what to do!" Crystalina said finally breaking down and hugging Fiyero tightly as tears started to slide down her face.

"Hey, hey we will get through this together." Fiyero said as he started to comfort her.

"Father has told Madame Morrible that we are sharing your private suite. When she argued father paid her extra to keep quiet and to make it happen."

"So, that at least takes care of the Galinda and Elphaba problem." Fiyero said trying to sound upbeat, of course it didn't work.

"Fiyero, we have nine days to figure out what we are going to do. We have to start now." Crystal said as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him back to the tower.

~0.0~

"Do you think we can pull this off?" Crystal said as she zipped up her suitcase.

"I seriously hope so; I mean I'm confident that we can." Fiyero said as his façade slid into place.

Crystal started doing the same and slid her hand into Fiyero's. "Let's do this." Crystal said as she hesitantly kissed his lips.

Fiyero slowly grinned as if finally believing that they could pull this off. He pushed all thoughts of one Emerald Goddess out of his mind.

The new "couple" walked out of the castle. Fiyero led his new "girlfriend" to the carriage that would take them back to Shiz. He started to act like the perfect boyfriend and opened the door and let her go in first. He took her suitcase and gave it to Avaric their driver. Soon enough they were on their way back to the place where they once thought they could be happy.

~0.0~

_**AN: I really hope you enjoyed this. I felt really bad about not updating this story. Anyways a few things that have happened in the last month are.**_

_**I graduated Middle School and I'm finally going to High School. (Don't know if I should be happy or not.)**_

_**I spent a week in "Sin City" itself Las Vegas, Nevada! It was great but considering it was my fourth time there it wasn't anything new but I did get to ride the High Roller.**_

_**I got addicted to the show "I Wanna Marry, Harry" and spent two days of my life in front of a computer screen watching it.**_

_**I won a special award that gives me five hundred dollars that will help me with anything I need for college.**_

_**And finally it is my birthday today. Consider this my Birthday present to you. I am now 14 and I feel great.**_

_**Anyways thanks once again for reading and I like reviews but I don't need them to keep writing. If you review I'll take it as a birthday present. Anyways Huggles, The Undersea Princess.**_


End file.
